Crazy Activity at Gym
by Black Key
Summary: Gara-gara Junho mereka berdua jadi terkurung di Gym. Memangnya apa yang sudah Junho lakukan? Junnick. 2PM Couple.


Title: Crazy Activity at Gym

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: OneShort

Main Cast:

Lee Junho

Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Little Comedy, NC21

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Gara-gara Junho mereka berdua jadi terkurung di Gym. Memangnya apa yang sudah Junho lakukan?

Note: Ini FF Udah lama terpendam di laptop q tercinta dan akhirnya di share juga.

Req: … ! ? Lupa sapa yang Req, ngerasa Req FF Junnick ini janji FF q. Mianhae kalau lama #Deep Bow

Happt Reading..!

* * *

><p><em>Junho Pov…<em>

Namaku Lee Junho, salah satu dari enam member dari sebuah boyband asal korea selatan, 2PM. Hari ini adalah hari liburku dengan para member yang lain. Sejak pagi tadi kami berenam menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai di dorm kami. Tapi sejak tadi sore kami berenam pergi ke gym bersama. Hingga kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Tak terasa memang, karena kami sejak tadi asik dengan olahraga yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membentuk tubuh kami menjadi lebih bagus lagi.

Tapi walau pun begitu aku tak terlalu fokus dengan latihanku. Aku lebih terfokus memandangi dirinya yang sedang asik melatih otot-otot tubuhnya itu. Ya dia, namja yang tak lain adalah hyung ku sendiri di 2PM. Tapi walau pun begitu, aku menyukainya. Aniya… mungkin kata-kata yang lebih tepat untuk mengambarkan perasaanku itu ya… cinta. Ya, aku sangat mencintai namja itu setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan pokoknya setiap nafas yang terhembus dari tubuhku ini aku selalu mencintai dirinya.

Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul, itulah nama namja cantik dan imut yang ku sukai tadi. Namja yang sudah merengut setengah dari akal sehatku. Namja yang memiliki julukan prince thai itu, dia lah yang selama ini selalu aku cintai. Aku hampir gila hanya karena mencintai namja cantik itu.

Aku terus memandaginya sampai-sampai aku tak sadar kalau beberapa orang sudah keluar dari area gym ini termasuk ketiga hyung serta dongsaengku Chansung. Tinggal kami berdualah disini dengan aku yang masih terus memandaginya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

_Author Pov…_

Nichkhun yang sejak tadi terus berlatih menghentikan latihan fisiknya saat melihat keadaan ruangan yang sudah sepi dan hanya dirinya dan Junho saja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Nichkhun mendekati Junho yang berdiri di pinggir ruangan sambil membawa sebotol air dan meneguk isi di dalamnya. Junho masih memandagi Nichkhun dengan tatapan penuh artinya saat melihat namja cantik di depannya yang sedang minum dengan gaya sedikit erotis menurutnya. Berkali-kali ia menelan salivanya sendiri dengan sedikit susah saat melihat setiap air yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Nichkhun dan beberapa air yang menetes keluar membasahi tubuh berkerigat namja cantik itu.

Iman Junho benar-benar sedang diuji saat ini oleh namja cantik di depannya yang seolah-olah sedang merayu dirinya untuk melakukan suatu hal yang sagat gila saat itu juga. Namun sebisa mungkin Junho menahan hasratnya untuk menyerang Nichkhun, ia tak mau namja cantik yang ia cintai itu jadi sangat murka padanya.

'_Yack.! Khunnie apa yang kamu lakukan didepanku. Kamu sedang mengodaku, eoh? Lee Junho ayo tahan godaan, jangan hanya karena godaan kecil seperti ini saja kamu sudah kalah dan menyerangnya' _kata Junho dalam hati. Butiran-butiran keringat pun jatuh membasahi tubuh serta wajahnya. Padahal ia sudah tak melakukan latihan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Junho kamu kenapa?" Tanya Nichkhun yang melihat tingkah sedikit gugup dari namja yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Nggak apa-apa kok hyung" bohong Junho dengan sedikit gelagapan.

"Yakin nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Nichkhun memastikan, Junho pun menganggukan kepalanya pasti. "Tapi kenapa kamu berkeringa seperti itu? Mana banyak lagi, bukannya kamu udah istirahat sejak tadi yah?" Tanya Nichkhun lagi.

"Oh ini, ia hyung tadi aku nggak berkeringat dan entah kenapa malah sekarang keringatannya" jawab Junho asal. Nichkhun pun tak curiga, namja cantik itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Nichkhun santai.

"Sudah pulang duluan hyung" kata Junho sambil mengingat-ingat pada hyung serta dongsaengnya yang sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Oh, kenapa kamu nggak ikut dengan yang lain saja?" Tanya Nichkhun lagi. "Malah masih diam disini" sambung Nichkhun.

"Aku kan disuruh nungguin hyung. Habis kata Junsu hyung tadi hyung masih mau latihan lagi kan" kata Junho, Nichkhun pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae ya Junho, gara-gara aku kamu jadi harus nungguin aku sampai jam segini" kata Nichkhun sambil melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku nggak keberatan kok" kata Junho sambil tersenyum manis pada Nichkhun. "Ayo hyung kita pulang menyusul yang lain" ajak Junho, Nichkhun pun menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Tapi kita ambil barang-barang dulu ya di loker" kata Nichkhun, Junho pun menganggukan kepalnya lalu menyusul Nichkhun yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi menuju tempat dimana mereka menaruh barang-barang bawaan mereka yang lain.

_^_^ Crazy Activity at Gym, Junnick ^_^_

Sesampainya ditempat penyimpanan barang, Nichkhun langsung segera mendekati loker tempat ia menaruh tas ranselnya. Junho pun mengikutinya, loker keduanya terletak bersebelahan. Junho telah selesai mengemasi semua barang bawaannya namun ternyata Nichkhun masih sibuk mengotak-atik handphone ditangannya dengan serius. Junho pun tak mau menganggu aktifitas namja cantik nan imut di depannya itu. Ia hanya terus menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Nichkhun.

Nichkhun masih sibuk dengan handphonenya, ia tak menyadari tatapan liar Junho pada tubuhnya yang bagian atasnya hanya tertutupi oleh kaus singlet tipis. Junho menelan salivanya dengan sedikit susah saat ia sedikit berimajinasi dengan tubuh mulus didepannya itu.

'_Aish… Khunnie, kamu benar-benar merangsangku. Aku jadi nggak tahan nih' _kata Junho dalam hati masih tetap menatap tajam ke arah Nichkhun. Junho yang sudah terangsang berat pun mulai merasakan celananya sedikit menyempit padahal ia Cuma melihat tubuh Nichkhun yang masih berbalut pakaian itu. Andai saja Nichkhun saat ini sudah naked, pasti Junho semakin terangsang saja.

Junho tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Ia taruh tasnya di lantai dan ia pun mulai mendekati Nichkhun yang masih asik memasukan barang-barang Ke dalam tasnya. Nichkhun tampak sedikt tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangan-tangan kekar Junho memeluk dirinya dengan sedikit kencang.

"Junho waeyo?" Tanya Nichkhun heran.

"Chagya, aku merindukanmu" kata Junho berbisik ditelinga Nichkhun dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ditengkuk Nichkhun membuat namja cantik yang sebenarnya berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sejak setahun yang lalu itu sedikit bergidik geli.

"Rindu gimana sih Junho, kamu ini ada-ada aja sih. Kan kita setiap hari juga ketemu masak masih rindu sih" kata Nichkhun pada namjachingu yang begitu ia sayangi itu.

"Masak sih kamu nggak tahu chagya?" kata Junho sambil merapatkan tubuh Nichkhun yang memunggunginya itu kearah tubuhnya sambil mengesek-gesekan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tampak sedikit menonjol ke bagian pantat Nichkhun. Namja manis yang Junho peluk itu pun akhirnya sadar apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu. Nichkhun langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Junho tajam terutama dibagian selangkangan namjachingunya itu.

"Mwo… Junho, ka-kamu….. Horny?" Tanya Nichkhun sedikit kahawatir akan nasibnya setelah ini. Junho kembali berjalan mendekati Nichkhun dan mengurung kekasihnya itu diantara kedua tangannya.

"Khunnie please mau yah, nggak kasihan apa kamu ngelihat aku seperti ini. Lagiankan, kita udah nggak pernah begituan selama sebulan ini" kata Junho memelas pada Nichkhun. Yah, mereka memang tak pernah melakukan kegiatan suami istri itu selama sebulan lebih karena kegiatan grup yang terlalu padat.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ayolah khunnie, kita kan nggak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini di dorm gara-gara Junsu hyung tak menyukai dongsaeng-dongsaengnya melakukan hal itu di dorm kita. Dan lagi, selama sebulan ini kamu juga nggak mau aku ajak nginep di hotel dengan alasan kamu capek lah kamu ini lah kamu itu lah" kata Junho panjang lebar.

Junho dan Nichkhun memang tak pernah melakukan hal-hal gila di dorm mereka karena Junsu selalu melarang keras para dongsaengnya melakukan hal bejat itu di dorm mereka. Alhasil, kalau keduanya sedang ingin. Pasti Junho dan Nichkhun akan memesan sebuah kamar hotel untuk menikmati malam panas mereka. Tapi sudah sebulan ini Nichkhun selalu menolak ajakan Junho untuk bersenang-senang.

"Khunnie mau yah" rayu Junho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Nichkhun yang sudah memerah bagai tomat.

"Junho aku… mmmmpppppp…." Kata-kata Nichkhun terpotong karena Junho sudah menutup mulut namja manis itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Junho melahap bibir Nichkhun dengan sangat liar membuat Nichkhun sedikit mendesah antara nikmat dan mulai terangsang.

"Mau kan chagya?" Tanya Junho saat tampan itu melepaskan lumatan bibirnya dibibir Nichkhun. Junho mengerlingkan matanya kepada Nichkhun membuat namjachingunya itu tersipu malu.

"Ne, aku mau tapi jangan disini yah. Kita lakukan di….. Hhmmppp…. Jun…. Hhhhmmmmpppp….. Hoooo….. Ahhh…" bukannya mendengarkan kata-kata namjachingunya, Junho malah langsung melahap bibir Nichkhun dengan sangat liar seperti sebelumnya. "Jun… Mmmmmppp… Ahhh…" Junho terus menjelajahi isi gua hangat milik Nichkhun sambil mengabseni satu persatu gigi rapi milik Nichkhun. Nichkhun yang merasa sudah kehabisan nafas langsung mendorong tubuh Junho dengan sedikit kasar membuat tubuh namjachinghunya itu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Huh.. Huh… Huh.. Kamu nakal banget sih Junho" Protes Nichkhun dengan nafas yang masih belum beraturan. Dadanya tutun naik dengan sedikit cepat. Nichkhun mengelap bibirnya yang basah akibat ulah Junho tadi dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Aku nggak mau ngelakuinnya disini, kita pesan kamar hotel aja" kata Nichkhun sedikit kesal. Tapi walau pun begitu, ia selalu berusaha memenuhi keinginan sang kekasih.

"Nggak akan sempat Khunnie sayang" kata Junho yang kembali mendekati Nichkhun.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Nichkhun dengan tatapan heran.

"Ia, nggak akan sempat. Aku udah keburu horny berat nih" kata Junho sambil mengurung Nichkhun lagi diantara tubuhnya dan loker. Dengan perlahan didekatkannya kembali wajahnya dengan wajah Nichkhun. Junho kembali melumat bibir mengoda milik Nichkhun dengan perlahan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Nichkhun pun segera membalas lumatan Junho pada bibirnya. Keduanya saling berusaha mendominasi dalam ciuman panas mereka hingga membuat keduanya saling bertukar saliva.

Nichkhun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Junho dan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Junho melingkatkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Nichkhun. Namun dengan perlahan Junho menyusupkan tangannya di dalam baju namjachingunya itu. Junho pun mulai meraba-raba punggung Nichkhun membuat namja imut itu sedikit mengerang tertahan dalam lumatan bibir Junho.

"Ahhh…. Ahhh…. Uhhh… Ahhhh…."erangan-erangan Nichkhun pun keluar begitu saja tanpa namja imut itu bisa tahan saat Junho mengigit lehernya hingga meninggalkan sedikit bekas yang langsung dihisap kuat oleh Junho dan merubah bentuk gigitan tadi menjadi Kissmark yang berwarna merah menyala.

Junho terus membuat begitu banyak Kissmark di sekitar leher putih Nichkhun yang sudah tampak memerah. Ia pun mulai melepaskan baju yang Nichkhun kenakan hingga kini bagian atas tubuh Nichkhun sudah sangat polos. Junho pun dengan semangat menciumi serta menjilati seluruh tubuh terekspos milik Nichkhun.

Junno menjilati nipple kiri Nichkhun dengan semangat membuat namjachingunya itu semakin mendesah. Sesekali pula Junho mengigit nipple Nichkhun lalu menghisapnya sekuat mungkin membuat tubuh Nichkhun bergelinjang. Kini tubuh Nichkhun pun terasa sudah sangat tegang akibat ulah Junho. Junho masih semangat mengemuti nipple kanan Nichkhun sambil berusaha melepaskan celana yang digunakan namjachingunya itu.

Nichkhun menahan desahannya dengan sangat susah. Namun desahan-sesahan erotisnya itu terus saja keluar dari bibir mengoda miliknya. Nichkhun menikmati semua sensasi yang diciptakan Junho sambil mencoba membuka seluruh pakaian kekasih hatinya itu. Nggak akan adil bukan kalau ia sudah sangat polos tanpa selembar benang pun sedangkan Junho masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Ahhh….. Uh… Jun… Hooo…. Ahhh…." Nichkhun mengerang sexy saat Junho mengesek-gesekan kedua junior mereka yang sudah sangat tengang secara perlahan. Junho masih saja meninggalkan banyak Kissmark ditubuh namja chingunya itu.

"Khunnie, angkat kakimu" kata Junho sambil meraih kaki kiri Nichkhun lalu mengangkatnya sedikit tinggi, Nichkhun pun sedikit mempermudah aksi Junho itu. Nichkhun sudah pasrah menerima semua gelora nafsu Junho yang tengah tinggi-tingginya itu.

"Ahh… Jun… Ho… Ja.. jangan… Per… Main… Kan… Akkuuu… Ahhh…." Erang Nichkhun saat Junho mengesek-gesekan juniornya diliang sempit milik Nichkhun yang sudah sering dirasuki Junho selama setahun belakangan ini. "Ma… Suk… Kaannn… Jun… Ho… Aku… Mohon…" kata Nichkhun lagi dengan wajah memelas. Junho mengecup bibir Nichkhun kilat. Ia bisa melihat wajah Nichkhun yang begitu mengoda dan sedikit berwarna merah karena efek panas dari setiap rangsangan yang ia berikan.

"Sabar Khunnie sayang" kata Junho sambil meneruskan aksinya.

"Cepat masukan atau kamu nggak akan ku perbolehkan masuk lagi" ancam Nichkhun sadis.

"Oke.. Oke.. Khunnie sayang. Kamu sudah benar-benat nggak tahan ya" kata Junho, Nichkhun pun mengangguk lemah.

"Jun…. AAArrrrggghhhhttttt….. Sakit Junho, pelan-pelan kenapa" kesal Nichkhun sambil memukui dada Junho.

"Mianhae Khunnie, udah ngebet. Jadi nggak bisa tahan deh" kata Junho sambil sedikit tertawa pelan.

"Diam, dan cepat bergerak" perintah Junho.

"Siap.! Apa sih yang tidak untuk princess-ku ini" kata Junho yang langsung mengerakan pinggulnya maju mundur hingga membuat Juniornya keluar masuk dalam lubang sempit milik Nichkhun.

"Ahhh…. Uhhh…. Akkkk…. Arrrgghhhttt… Uhhh… Uhhh…" Nichkhun memeluk tubuh Junho dengan sangat erat saat merasakan Junior Junho yang sukses menyentuh titik tersensitif miliknya berkali-kali. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Junho untuk menemukan titik itu, ia sudah sering melakukan hubungan terlarang seperti sekarang hingga membuatnya hapal dimana saja tempat-tempat tersensitif ditubuh namjachingunya itu.

"Junho… terus… Ahhh… Uhhh…. Lebih… Ahhhh…. Cepat…. Uh…." Erang Nichkhun ditelinga Junho membuat Junho semakin tegang saja. Nichkhun pun bisa merasakan Junior Junho di dalam lubangnya semakin terasa membuat sesak.

"Serukan nama ku terus chagya" pinta Junho mesra sambil meremas-remas kedua bongkahan pantat Sexy milik Nichkhun. Nichkhun merasa semakin lemas, ia terus memeluk tubuh Junho. Junho menaikan kedua kaki Nichkhun dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya sendiri. Berkali-kali Nichkhun berteriak dan menyerukan nama Junho saat Junho dengan liarnya menusuk-nusuk lubang sempit Nichkhun dengan Big Junior miliknya.

"Junho…. Ahhh…" erang Nichkhun.

"Terus serukan namaku Khunnie" pinta Junho sambil terus menusuk-nusuk lubang Nichkhun.

"Ahhh… Uhhh…. Junho…. Uhhh…. Jun… Ho… Arrggghhhtttt" erang Nichkhun keras saat Junho menambah kecepatan sodokannya.

"Aku… Uhh… Hampir…. Sampai…" kata Nichkhun terputus-putus.

"Aku Juga… Kita keluar bersama Khunnie" kata Junho sambil menambah tempo genjotanya pada lubang Nichkhun. Junho menyodok-nyodok lubang Nichkhun dengan sedikit brutal membuat namja imut itu semakin mengerang keras.

"Arrrggghhhhttt…." Erang keduanya saat mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersama-sama. Nichkhun mengeluarkan cairan cinta berwarna putih dan sangat kental miliknya diantara tubuhnya sendiri dan juga tuhuh Junho sedangkan Junho seperti biasa selalu mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam liang hangat milik Nichkhun. Nichkhun dan Junho tampak terengah-engah sambil berusaha mengatur deru nafas mereka yang tak beraturan.

Junho masih mengendong tubuh Nichkhun dan Juniornya pun masih terbenam di dalam liang sempit milik namjachingunya itu. Nichkhun masih memeluki tubuh Junho sambil menyandarkan kelanya dibahu Junho dengan lamah.

"Aku lelah Junho, kamu liar banget tadi. Mana nggak inget tempat lagi" kata Nichkhun seperti berbisik namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Junho.

"Tapi kamu juga menginginkannya bukan Khunnie. Buktinya saja tadi kamu nggak sabaran pengen aku rasuki secepatnya" kata Junho mengoda Nichkhun, wajah Nichkhun pun langsung memerah dengan sendirinya. "Khunnie, kamu nggak lupa sesuatukan?" Tanya Junho.

"Lupa apa?" Tanya Nichkhun balik sambil mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Junho dan memandangi wajah Junho yang sedang menyeringai membuat Nichkhun merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku kan nggak akan puas dengan satu kali klimaks saja" kata Junho pelan ditelinga Nichkhun.

"Mwo…" kaget Nichkhun lalu memandangi daerah selangkangannya. "Jun… Junho… Ka.. Kamu masih tegang?" Tanya Nichkhun takut-takut, ia masih bisa merasakan benda keras nan panjang menegang di dalam lubangnya. Junho pun mengangguk pelan mengiakan kata-kata Nichkhun tadi.

"Ia Khunnie sayang, kita main lagi yuk" ajak Junho sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Nichkhun membuat namja imut itu mendadak panik.

"Junho jangan dong, aku lelah nih. Besok lagi aja ya" pinta Nichkhun sedikit memelas.

"Nggak mau, besok ya besok. Tapi sekarang aku mau" kata Junho yang sedikit mengerakan pinggangnya perlahan.

"Andwae… Junho aku nggak mau" pekik Nichkhun lantang tapi Junho tak menghiraukannya. Junho membawa tubuh Nichkhun lalu membaringkannya diatas kursi panjang yang terletak tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau ngasih, ya aku bakal perkosa kamu sampai aku puas, kalau bisa sampai kamu hamil deh" kata Junho pada Nichkhun sambil kembali mengerakan tubuhnya maju mundur.

"Jun… Ho… Ah… Uh… ber.. Henti…" erangan demi erangan pun mulai terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu saat Junho benar-benar memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri hingga beberapa kali ia klimas dan mengeluarkan semua cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh Nichkhun. Sedangkan Nichkhun hanya pasrah karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.

_^_^ Crazy Activity at Gym, Junnick ^_^_

Dua jam kemudian….

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, dan akhirnya Junho pun menghentikan aksi pemerkosaannya pada sang kekasih tercinta. Setelah merasuki Nichkhun berkali-kali, Junho pun kemudian membantu Nichkhun untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka berdua di dalam kamar mandi. Junho sempat merasuki Nichkhun dua kali di dalam kamar mandi hingga membuat Nichkhun benar-benar lemas.

Setelah selesai bermandi-mandi ria, keduanya pun segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke dorm mereka. Tapi sepertinya Junho tak punya niat untuk pulang, ia berniat memesan sebuat kamar hotel lalu kembali menjelajahi tubuh namjachingunya itu.

"Aku benci kamu Junho" kata Nichkhun kesal sambil berusaha berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih.

"Kalau kamu benci aku terus kenapa? Mau minta putus? Kayak kamu bisa aja minta putus sama aku" kata Junho sambil tertawa penuh dengan kemenangan. Sebenarnya Junho tahu Nichkhun hanya kesal sesaat saja. Setiap mereka selesai melakukan hal 'itu', Nichkhun memang selalu berkata benci pada Junho tapi tetap saja Nichkhun tak akan pernah sangup meminta putus pada namja yang sudah merengut kesucian tubuhnya setahun yang lalu secara tak sengaja itu.

"Arrggghhhttt…. DASAR JUNHO MESUM… PERVERT…" teriak Nichkhun kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tapi walau pun begitu kamu tetap suka kan sama aku" goda Junho lagi sambil memeluk tubuh Nichkhun dari belakang.

"Lepas" kata Nichkhun sambil melepaskan tangan Junho dari pinggangnya. "Kamu nggak boleh nyentuh aku selama seminggu" kata Nichkhun pada Junho.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, paling juga beberapa saat lagi kamu bakal aku rasukin lagi" goda Junho ditelinga Nichkhun.

"DASAR MANUSIA PERVERT…!" kesal Nichkhun sambil melepar tas yang ia pegang kearah Junho. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Junho yang tertawa dengan sangat puas apa lagi saat melihat Nichkhun berjalan sambil menahan sakit di daerah tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Khunnie tunggu" Junho pun segera mengejar Nichkhun sambil membawa dua buah tas di pundaknya. "Sakit ya, sini aku gendong deh" kata Junho yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Nichkhun ala bride style.

"Junho turunin aku" kata Nichkhun sambil terus bergerak-gerak di dalam gendongan Junho.

"Udah deh Khunnie sayang, aku Cuma mau ngebantu kamu kok" kata Junho yang terus membawa Nichkhun dalam dekapannya menuju pintu keluar area gym tadi.

"Sampai" kata Junho sambil menurunkan tubuh Nichkhun saat mereka sudah sampai depan pintu keluar. "Kok sepi ya?" Tanya Junho heran sambil melihat kesekalilingnya yang sedah tak ada seorang pun lagi.

Nichkhun tak menghiraukan kata-kata Junho. Ia masih kesal pada namjachingunya itu. Nichkhun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan berusaha membuka pintu tadi dengan sangat susah. Berkali-kali ia berusaha tapi kenyataannya pintu itu sudah dikunci.

"Sekarang jam berapa Junho?" Tanya Nichkhun pada Junho yang berdiri santai dibelakangnya.

"Dua belas lewat tiga puluh lima" kata Junho sambil menatap jam yang tertempel didinding ruangan.

"JUNHO PABOYA…!" teriak Nichkhun kesal, dengan refleks Junho segera menutup kedua telinganya. "Gara-gara kamu kita jadi ke kunci disini kan" marah Nichkhun. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun Junho malah tertawa pelan sambil memegangi tengkuknya.

"Terpaksa deh" kata Junho dengan sedikit memasang wajak kekecewaannya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Nichkhun heran.

"Ia, terpaksa. Terpaksa nggak jadi buat anak di hotel, tapi buatnya disini deh" kata Junho dengan sebuah seringai dibibirnya lalu dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Nichkhun yang dengan perasaan tak enak segera mundur menjauhi Junho.

"Apa maksud kamu dengan kata-kata 'buat anak' tadi Junho" Nichkhun menatap Junho dengan deathglarenya yang sedikit pun tak akan mempan buat Junho. Yang ada Junho malah menyeringai membuat Nichkhun semakin takut pada kekasihnya itu.

"Khunnie sini dong jangan jauh-jauh" kata Junho pada Nichkhun yang terus mundur menjauh.

"Nggak, jangan mendekat…. Kyyaaa…. Junho turunkan aku" pekik Nichkhun saat Junho kembali mengendong tubuhnya ala bride style dan membawanya kembali ke tempat dimana tadi mereka sempat bermain selama dua jam.

"Sabar Khunnie sayang, kita buat anaknya di dalam aja" kata Junho sambil terus membawa Nichkhun kembali ke tempat mereka tadi.

"ANDWAE… NGGAK MAU…" teriak Nichkhun lantang. Ia pun tak akan bisa mencegah kepervertan sang kekasih yang sudah mencapat level akut itu. Dua puluh menit kemudian suara-suara erangan kenikmatan keluar dari bibir keduanya memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka berada.

^_^ The End ^_^


End file.
